Its A Dark World
by Thorne'sDemonDesire
Summary: Two hellish butlers, a tragic past and a streak of curiosity. Ciel has time in his hands to find out the pasts of his two demon butlers and what connects them. Maybe enough to learn a lot about the supernatural. But what happens when two mysterious strangers show up? Someone will learn about real darkness, cruelty and maybe humanity? Maybe even get some crime solving done.
1. Prologue

**Hello fellow jelly doughnuts! Tis' is my first fanfiction and *cough* *cough* other mushy introductions. I know Kuroshitsuji OC ness is sooo overrated with Sebastian and all that bull but bear with me for now okay? My writing isn't exactly Shakespeare or J.K. Rowling but bear with me on that one too. Please no rude comment or angry mobs due to my unfortunate writing please. Let us just say that I am experimenting with this Fanfic.**

**Ciao Amigos!**

**Fallen_Angel**

**Prologue**

The glorious heavenly sunshine filled the whole place up with a cheery boost; making the place that has a certain air of mystery and rather brooding memories look somewhat inviting. The mouth-watering smell of the ice cream and cotton candy stands was enough to distract any child, saying that there were an awful lot of families scattered about. Different languages and accents filled the air, giving the grim manor a sense of family, unnoticeably ignoring the fact that the dimly lit hallways once held a noble family and maybe touched a piece of Hell itself, forever staining the purity of the manor's very essence. This was obviously a typical day at England's most famous countryside tourist attraction: The Noble House of Phantomhive.

Nobody knew what happened inside the place or what had become of the young Earl that had once resided there, making the most noted historians scratch their heads dumbfounded. The vast marble columns still had that elegance to it after a century when it had been turned into a museum by the government of England, in respect to the Guard Dog's services to the Queen during times of trouble. Many parts of the beautiful manor were left unexplored, thanks to the endless secret chambers so cleverly designed. Any idiotic archaeologist dumb enough to venture into its depths were never heard from again or on rare occasions, insane for the rest of their days, for real darkness would swallow any foolish mortal daring to challenge its secrecy.

Soon, the interests in the secrets of the chambers were lifted promptly, for the sake of the reputation of the English Archaeology Department and the constant questioning of the media. The unholy place was left untouched forgotten in no time. After all, some secrets are best kept secrets.

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

A little Indian girl was at the best of her spirits, fascinated by whole the surrounding, her wide golden eyes washed with pure innocence not ready to take in the impurity within. She was slightly becoming frustrated at her mother whose iron grip was around her tiny wrist. "Ma! Let go of me! I want to explore!" Her screech was cut short by the look her mother gave her. The traditional jewel encrusted hand let go of the smaller one. "Okay Minagni, don't go beyond the second hallway. Kali forbid that this child gets lost!" The high classed Indian sighed defeated. The child known as Minagni rushed out with her hair flying carelessly behind her, immediately out of sight as her mother heaved another heavy sigh.

I looked about. This wasn't the hallway I had come through. I tugged my spikey blackish maroon hair in annoyance, why does the English have to be so darn complicated!? Needless to say, there aren't even any people venturing around this area, not to mention that her Ma was probably getting worried out of her mind right now. Suddenly this amazing place she had always wanted to come to didn't seem so amazing anymore. It gave of an almost _scary _aura; the thought chilled me to the bone. After an inaudible prayer escaped my lips, I quickly found myself into a dark basement.

This was the most interesting place I have ever been too. I cannot believe I am the first one in like seventy years in the forbidden places. My hands automatically started removing the thick layer of dust that had layered it on the dull, frayed card board boxes.

There were plenty of objects in the basement, abandoned for an unknown period of time. She held up a once-white stuffed bunny rabbit toy with an eye patch with one emotionless button eye stared at her. Tears almost fell from those naïve eyes wondering how many memories each individual object held. Little bits of happiness in the dark world that now meant nothing to its owner, or the world to be precise. There was an unexplained feeling of so much sadness, guilt, a gut pulling feeling that just would never stop. Before she could react further, a metallic object caught her attention.

It was a pair of spectacles. Rectangle lenses with a thin wispy silver frame. Oddly mesmerizing was the piece of glass, even if the right lense was cracked horridly. I could tell that whatever time period it was from, it certainly looked expensive and was undoubtedly pretty when the right lense wasn't disfigured. The second I touched the metal, I felt every single moment of cruelty I have experienced in my life put together… like a giant spider's web… I shrugged it off dismissively. A wooden photo frame was perched nearby waiting to get attention. Like everything the wood was also coated in a fine layer of dust.

I counted, there were about eight people in the picture. My eyes fell on two men in particular, one of them wearing same looking spectacles. They were probably the two most good looking people I have ever seen. The child in the middle was lying in the couch in a lazy manner, also wearing an eye patch. The Phantomhives' were certainly the bunch weren't they? I know I should not be doing this but with as much silence I can, I slipped the bunny, spectacles and the photo in my tiny little back pack.

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

My pet tiger Raja lied dutifully next to my canopied bed, purring a comforting sound. Stroking the now-clean strange picture I conquered form England in my young youth, I found myself saying silently:

"Whoever you are Phantomhives, even if I have not met you, I will just make sure you are not forgotten."

I cannot believe, I the Great Minagni, Descendent of the Royal King Soma, is softening up, speaking to strangers older than my great grandfather.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Fate smirked down from Heavens above; little did she know anything about anything. Well Fate had twisted ways that no one except the spirit of Fate in the entire universe knew how they worked. Somethings were best kept untouched and unconnected.

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T **

**200 Years Ago**

**The Heavens**

This night was a beautiful sight to behold, one night in every seven million years when each and every single living creature's and specially the Mortals' souls felt a strong force of power in the air, the time when the moon shone brighter than the very fire of the Underworld itself. Essence of pureness and pinches of evil would latch themselves in each creatures beating heart colliding them in a hollow sense of euphoria.

For this was the night when the Gods chose (with help from their friend Fate of course) one worthy mortal to possess the dangerous possession of the Gifts of the Clans.

Fate's rich hypnotic golden eyes glowed, reflecting itself back from the depths of a silver basin which pictured the entire in universe in long golden lines. The Sacred Records of Infinity.

Green light rose upwards from the priceless basin illuminating a strange eeriness. Around it spun the Universal Sign of the Clans: The Heavenly Beings, The Place of Damned, Anglo Spiritoue and Earth. Fate smiled knowing that for once her assistance was not needed, which was actually exceptionally rare though it made her irritated not to know anything about one mortal since Fate was like, the Mother of Everyone. Her spirit erupted with excitement wondering what type of nuisance the Gods called Gifts was going to be chosen this time.

She watched mesmerized as a little feminine looking eye that bore seven colours hovered in between the green glow, glowing with a blinding white light. The fruit of seven millennia's. Commotion in at Earth had already begun.

Fate smiled to herself happily. She had been wondering when the rare Gift of Sight will be chosen. This was quite the surprise since the Sight Force was so superior and to be chosen so early, quite the surprise… Now to see if the unfortunate mortal would remain mortal… After a few complicated flicks around the Sign of Clans, she smiled again. How boring, the circle with a cross in the middle and the arrow pointing to the right side glowed brightly, outshining the fellow signs around it. The symbol of Earth. She threw back her head busying herself with calling the messenger to deliver the news back to the Gods. She did not even notice as the little Pentagram, just under the Mortal symbol, glowed a faint purple…

I was certainly satisfied internally bragging to myself to announcing the Gift of Sight. Eyeing the basin, my muscles tensed, knowing that this was the fun part: choosing the mortal deemed worthy. I took the light covered eye into my palm looking over at Earth. The ragged outlines of the continents met my eyes. I could see the tail of the Leviathan swishing about near the Atlantic causing sailors to panic. How I hated The Place of the Damned which in short terms was Hell. A sudden idea came to my head. It was devious of course and it was definitely breaking the rules of Infinity buy hey, they could not blame me, I was Fate and I had cruel ways.

Looking carefully she aimed the Eye of Sight at the Leviathan's tail. The pure object will probably kill the fellow spawn of Hell but it was worth the entertainment provided. Her golden orbs watched as the Eye fell, waiting for years to fly by when suddenly the once whole Eye collided with the hard ground of Mortals and shattered into two pieces that bounced off in different directions. It wasn't the hardest of bounce only a few hundred kilometres. One immediately embraced itself to the heart of a rejected new born. She looked over dazed, the first Bearer had been found while the unintentional second… well that would have to wait…

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**A few decades later…**

It had been raining cats and dogs in all of Great Brittan. The little bit of hopeful sunshine that had been there a few days earlier left no traces behind. The world was oddly silent but noisy, peaceful and destructive at the same time. Soundless of any other living thing other than the pittar patter of the rain, the occasional crunching of trees and the mighty outbursts of thunder. One may call it hopeless weather but it was perfectly in liking of a slender thirteen year old that was impatiently pacing around his comfortable blue velveted office.

Ciel was in an incredibly absent mood. He had come back from Tanaka's funeral yesterday not knowing how to feel or comfort his grieving servants (except for Sebastian of course). The ever loyal old man had got himself trying to protect the young master. He had been like a grandfather to Ciel. Anyway, he had seen plenty die worse, this was nothing. He was irritated because the new servant he had hired was late. The young Earl wasn't exactly excited about taking in another demon but Sebastian had insisted on double protection. His spirit wasn't lifted by his favourite weather. Unlike other children, he did not even wince as another bolt of lightning struck somewhere.

My thoughts were interrupted when I saw a carriage being led towards the doorway by worn looking brown horses from my large French windows. I simply watched as Sebastian led the coach in with another enviously taller man, perhaps even taller than Sebastian. He was also being led in as Finnie put the carriage away. I propped my clothing up a bit more and sat in my plush chair in a business-like manner, pretending to skim through some documents just as I heard a polite knock on my door.

"Young master this is our new servant, Claude Faustus." Sebastian said in his sparkly voice.

"It would be a pleasure working here my lord." The one by the name of Claude said with a deep tone. The Earl grunted lazily in return motioning them to get to work. It took a moment to take in his features. He was definitely taller than Sebastian with a classic masculine frame of broad shoulders and an angular face. Behind his thin framed spectacles were the most piercing eyes, the lighted shade of amber with ruffled dark hair. Typical demon appearance, pitch perfect. Nobody spoke up as a heated spark past between the three.

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**So yeah, that's my writing. Any questions and hopefully they will be answered. I know the Fate thing is messed up. XD! I seriously couldn't friggin' come up with anything. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello People! I got follow and 1 favourite, thanks to Sweettreats12131. I know that is a bit sad but it's a start. If you guys don't like my writing, don't forget to review and tell me. Also if there are specific things you guys would like for me to do for the plotline in the future, let me know. As always any questions, you can ask me in the reviews section. THANKS SO MUCH SWEETTREATS12131! YOU ARE THE BEST! XD**

**Au Revoir!**

**Fallen_Angel**

**Chapter One**

Ciel watched with his eye half closed as his red eyed butler went about his daily routine by dusting the big important looking book shelves in his master's office. His gloved hand moved rhythmically left and right, left and right… He seemed to have noticed his young master staring at him because he moved his face upwards.

"Does something seem to be the matter young master?"

"Who is Claude to you?"

By the sudden question, the butler seemed to be momentarily taken back before returning to his usual cheerful self.

"He is someone humans would call a friend. To me he is merely just another fellow fiend of Hell I have known for a few millennias." Sebastian said with an unreadable expression in his voice.

"Tell me about him."

At this statement, the black clad man stiffened even more. He did not like to talk about his past, the Lord noticed.

"Claude is more of a demon who I have grown up knowing. The demoness I had been born from had… taken him in."

"Is he older than you?"

"By a few centuries, yes."

The young Phantomhive raised an eye brow. He had never even bothered to ask Sebastian these questions because he had thought whenever he even thought about asking, he literally felt glowing fuchsia eyes somewhere in the manor. Then again, the way his demon butler didn't want to raise the topic, it had raised his interest greatly. Even if they were bonded by a wretched contract, Sebastian could be notoriously scary if he wanted to be. Taking the risk, the bluenette dared to press further. Finding every chance to irk the man was actually entertaining.

"So do you have a sibling relationship?"

Sebastian seemed to be radiating anger right now. As he was about to respond to the rant, the door opened gracefully. The only other one person other than Sebastian that can open the door with equal amount of grace.

Another unearthly being stood in the doorway with the usual emotionlessness clutching a tray filled with delicious looking snacks.

Slowly he started putting them on the table without speaking. Unlike Sebastian, the other butler seemed colder blooded. The soundless tension built up between the three, something that always happened when all of them were together in the same room. The gold eyed one was smart enough to figure it out because he quickly left the room as quietly as he had come in.

Fidgeting anxiously with his rare blue diamond ring, Ciel spoke up.

"Sebastian, is there any new cases from the Queen?"

"Yes my Lord, in fact I was about to hand you the letter."

Taking the letter, ripping it with care and taking it out, he began to read:

_Dear darling Ciel,_

_How are you these days? I haven't heard from you in such a long time since that horrid murder case. We should have tea together more often! Unfortunately it is my sad duty to inform you about another notorious murder near London. They are rather grisly, I wasn't sure if it would be appropriate to show you them, thank heavens that you have that charming butler of yours. Even if you are my Guard Dog, you are still a little boy! You would find the case files with Sir Randall as usual. Be careful now!_

_Good Luck!_

_Queen Victoria_

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

"A murderer that is killing his victims in a _ritualistic_ manner? That seems like nothing new but it does seem like the game will be interesting this time."

"I'm afraid Lord Phantomhive that nothing in this horrendous case is of any business to you and I strongly suggest that you leave these matters in the hands of Scotland Yard."

Sir Randall said with an annoyed sour tone, his eyes blazing with hatred he could not mask.

"I think I have seen what your team of useless Yard officers have done for this country, thank you very much."

The Earl replied with an equally poisonously calm tone. At the harsh remark made by no more than a mere thirteen year old boy, the entire team of Yard officers investigating the scene became white knuckled, trying their hardest not to murder his fragile looking body. The senior detective clenched his teeth in a menacing snarl while the eye patch wearing boy smirked which seemed to annoy the man further.

"Sir Randall, as usual for your information, I have a personal letter written by Her Majesty herself asking me to investigate these particular series of murders. If you want you can see for yourself .I think_ you_ and your pathetic Yard officers should keep their pointy noses out of this situation."

Sir Randall stood their gawking in shock as the butler pulled out a rich cream coloured parchment from inside his jacket. Calmly as if nothing happened, the boy and his faithful servant disappeared without another word, leaving the detectives burning with intense hatred.

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

"The way he murders them is gross." The boy said blankly. Truly, this case proved human insanity. He grazed through the countless photographs taken by the Yard, none which had anything of use on it. Three teenaged girls have been found murdered along lone alleyways, their heart taken out and placed on their mouths, eyes closed. They have been placed into sort of a star shape position with their own blood taken on a brush and drawn inside a circle with strange markings around, which suspiciously looked Latin. The case had caught Sebastian's attention alright, since the girls have been placed in such a way which looked suspiciously like a pentagram.

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

"Which one of you pretty ones will be lucky tonight?" Said the voice I so overly hated. I could see his eyes scan around the dirty room looking for his prey tonight. His eyes were a shade of light brown, a warm colour that had been abused by lust and cruelty. Clutching Girl 1643 close to me, I hoped that cruelty would spare us for one more night. Girl 1643 was in tears, sobbing quietly in my chest. Who could blame her? I would be sobbing too but I had resisted, just for the sake of Girl 1643. I begged for her to stop, pleading in desperation, to stop because cruel attention spares no one.

Doctor Fritcher attention was on a girl in the middle. A once pretty looking blonde, covered in the grime like all of us was cowering in fear as the revolting man shook her up, looking her up and down. "You will do for tonight little one." Was all he said before sending all of us another dirty look and heading off with the girl for her _treatment_.

I never knew the girl, I think she was a senior, Girl 2033 or 2063 or something, it is hard to keep track of all these numbers. I made a sign of the Cross I saw a Catholic doctor once do. I do not even Know if I am Catholic or not but it is a sign I just do to give me hope. Thank you God for sparing me and Girl 1643 for another night.

"Are we safe now?" Said 1643's voice with so much innocence that makes me wants to cry. I wish I could tell her that we are free, that we are not some kind of possessions of a heartless group of people. I would have told her the truth but her young frail form made me answer her every night question.

"Yes we are, we have been spared for one night."

The girls all looked worn out. Their blank eyes were void of any emotion since they all knew that one of them would be next. I decided to brighten up the mood by doing what I did to usually give the girls some comfort.

"Come on girls, at least we have been spared for another night right? But that's not the case, who wants to tell a story?"

Suddenly the room did not seem so grim anymore. It never did when I did my little trick with the stories. Suddenly we all felt like we were in Wonderland with delicious food and happiness everywhere. Frizzy haired Girl 1834 was as usual first one to share her funny stories. I pretended to listen but my eyes weren't on her. My eyes were on the pale brunette in the corner of the room. She was clawing away at the wall in a very weird way. I never saw her here before, I assume she was one of those other unfortunate people to fall on these traps.

"What is your number Girl?" I asked gently.

She looked at me with wild green eyes before saying something seriously odd and unexpected.

"I know a way out of here. I know he will be here. I know how to get rid of these filthy bastards. I know how to-…"

Her voice was cut off before she could say anything because my huge hug made her stop talking.

"It is okay little brunette… It is okay… New comers are a bit nervous usually. Do you want to join us-…"

Now I was cut short. It took me a moment to analyse her eyes. A beautiful determined spirit rather bad tempered. Insanity that strangely seemed to speak the truth. Her aura was greyish, the poor girl had seen too many tragedies in life she did not deserve. Before I could continue my process, she piped up again.

"You will live and you can ask me a favour and I shall do it. You are the only person that had been nice to me in my whole life."

I was certainly shocked by her furious outbursts and oddness but that did not stop me from playing along with the girl.

"Um okay, if you can take all these girls out of h-…

"Done."

I frowned at her. Then cautiously I lifted her up gently and set her beside the story telling girls. She did not protest.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT **

I was awakened by a strange noise coming from the dark room. Was it just me or was the door opening? Immediately I felt a bone trembling presence in the room. In fact, Girl 1643 must have noticed too because she was sitting upright in fear. Something told me that everything was going to change forever.

The insane girl I had talked too earlier was whispering away to a downright drop dead gorgeous looking gentlemen. I scrunched my eye brows, this was a presence that I have rarely felt before. A darker than average and eviler than extreme sort of presence. Despite how scared I was, I calmly gazed at the girl.

**An Hour Later…**

I sprinted hard, running for my life, occasionally stopping to make sure that Girl 1643 was with right behind me. In front of me was chaos unleashing its true wrath.

The dirt incrusted building was now in blazing flames. The girls were running about trying to save their lives while the false doctors tried to run about trying to catch them instead. I did not know what happened back there with the man and the girl and how he had broken a solid concrete wall with his fist but I wasn't gonna' stop and ask.

Life had given me another chance and I wasn't going to question its generosity. I held Girl 1643's soft hand and together we ran faster than hellfire. If I was going to start over, I will start with my best friend. I don't care what happens but just as long as we are together, nothing mattered more.

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**Come on guys! Get me some questions and reviews now! I know it all seems confusing and stuff but don't worry, all will come out good and it won't be those predictable kind of stories. **

**Awesomeness you guys!,**

**Fallen_Angel**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello again people! Some of you might be thinking that this is going to be the obvious Sebby/ Claude thing but if you are… you are sorely mistaken! My OCs are going to dig into these demon's pasts and there is an interesting twist coming… But unfortunately we all have to wait. Even if it is my story, I can't even wait until that happens (which by the way is a long time…) *drools*…**

**Stay Awesome!**

**Fallen_Angel**

**Chapter Two**

Ciel watched the photographs again with great irritation with a sour tick mark forming in his forehead. He grumbled in frustration, almost ripping his own hair out if two certain demons were not watching his every move. The room was in its regular silent mode except for the waves of anger from the Lord and the ever present smirk on Sebastian's face. The other butler just waited as emotionlessly as ever. Ciel had been certain that Claude had spoken to him once since his arrival at the Phantomhive manor, not even when he had assigned him to find the meanings behind the strange markings. Speaking of that…

"Claude! Don't daydream at broad daylight in my office. Have you found the meaning of the carvings I told you find?" Ciel said rather harshly. Hormonal boys… thought Sebastian merrily. The rust eyed butler was clearly enjoying his master's uncommon hotness and seeing his fellow butler get yelled at.

Even at the boy's rash remark, the quiet man did not even flinch as was to be expected of any normal person. But he wasn't just any normal person…

"Of course my Lord, I have successfully figured out what the letterings mean. Would you like me to read it now?"

Claude began when his young lord send him a murderous glare.

"I shall take that as a yes my lord. The inscriptions have been written cleverly in an ancient Latin code which I have translated for you. The writing is indeed quite cryptic. It seems to me that whoever wrote it must know of _certain existences_…" The last part was most likely to be an abstract sneer but the mentioning of inhuman activities piqued the teenager's attention well.

"Well? What does it say?"

Without any reactions at all, Claude began to read in perfect accented Latin…

"_Surrexit autem daemones ad inferos. Vicisti me daemonia. Daemones me torqueas. Non possum ferre tormentum mortis. Latorem orta! Latorem orta! Brigh secum surrexit nocte ad lunaris splendor oculorum fatis!" _Is all it says my lord."

Claude said promptly with a smirk staring at Sebastian who was standing close to him. The bluenette followed his gaze to his butler's face. The usual very confident man was now standing with his eyes bearing shock and his mouth ever so slightly open. This surprised the Phantomhive nevertheless, since it was an expression that was never present in the smug face of Sebastian.

Sebastian recovered form it quickly though, he glanced at Claude to Ciel.

"Pardon my momentary hesitation young master." Sebastian recited monotonously.

"Why Sebastian I cannot because I never have seen you shocked before." Ciel said in a taunting voice.

"It is nothing of importance, if now we may proceed with the case."

It was again the master's turn to be surprised by his servant's sudden rudeness but anxious to know more about the peculiar case, he grunted to let the taller male to continue on with his explanation.

"If translated, the text reads:

"_Demons have risen from Hell itself. Demons have conquered me. Demons torment me. I cannot bear the mortal torture. The Bearer has risen! The Bearer has risen! The moon will shine bright tonight for The Bearer has risen from the eyes of Fate!"_

Ciel was thoroughly drinking in every word, he would never admit it but this was truly the most fascinating case he had ever seen. Every other case had been everyday things, simple murders and cheap rackets underground. When it came to the supernatural, the little earl would always be interested. On Christmas, he and his cousins would huddle in a bed and share ghost stories without their parent's knowledge. But that had been before that night when his whole world had collapsed into a huge heap of unwanted mess. He had been dying to know more about Sebastian's past ever since he had made contract with him. Also when he mentioned being somehow related to Claude… Unfortunately he did not dare ask these questions or wanted him to read stories. If he didn't act mature, the demon could come out of line. Honestly, he didn't even know the business about Claude coming and serving him, it had happened so suddenly that… No, no, no…. Sebastian wouldn't even think about vandalizing the Faustian contract. Even he wasn't that much of a snob. Hmm… the Earl should really ask about their pasts, hopefully it will be interesting. They would not dare lay a finger on him right? Shit… The butlers were looking at him strangely. Maybe they have read his mind. He couldn't say for sure, bullshit… bullshit…

"You don't seem entirely focused Boc-chan. It is almost time for bed anyway; would you like some tea before that?"

Sebastian said, suddenly all cheery. God, this demon had some bipolar issues. First he was all scary and next thing you know he is all happy. Ciel wouldn't even bring Claude to line. That guy barely even talked.

"No, I would actually like a nice hot bath with lavender salts and candles. I feel extremely tired."

Of course, Boc-Chan, I shall get your bath ready."

With a little bow he exited the room. Ciel awkwardly played with a few papers, trying to avoid the intense stare of the golden eyed demon. What is with this guy, he is seriously creepy…

"What are you staring at? Go get some horses ready, I want to go visit some sweet shops at London tomorrow."

"I am afraid that we have our case to solve tomorrow."

"No, I would like a decent break from these things. Now go do something useful"

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"You know what this means don't you _Sebastian_?"

"Yes I do _brother_."

"Do not call me that you lowly demon."

"Oh come on, I am not that bad, am I?"

"You disgust me."

"Ever since you found your _heritage_, you have been rather boastful."

"I am not here to fight you about whose heritage is better, I am here to ask, how did we demons not feel the arrival of The Bearer?"

"That I have also been wondering about."

"Can you feel a single thing?"

"The only news I got was that it is a female this time."

"It has been a rather long time till a female was chosen."

"Indeed. Have you heard of that yet?"

"What, may I ask?"

"The almighty Fate the Heavens are so fond of did not pass the Gift to the correct mortal apparently. Pathetic, honestly and they call us demons dumb."

"How do you know all this?"

"I have my ways Claude; just give a few girls to a dim witted messenger _djinn_ and everything will be fine."

"You truly disgust me. I will never know how you manage to pose so calm and serious towards the kid."

"And I will never know how you manage to appear so boring in front of everyone."

"Being a demon of only a few thousand years, you really are quite obnoxious."

"I shall take that as a compliment from a fellow fiend Hell."

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

"I want to get some clothes form Merlins' first and go to Bertie Bob's Sweets Emporium."

"What clothes would you like young master?"

"Just get me something that looks good but won't set Elizabeth crashing on top of me. Stupid balls, people just host them to show off."

"Yes, master."

"Sebastian, you and that creepy butler Claude have been acting quite strange lately."

"Pay it no mind young master; we just don't get along at the most of time."

"Is he your sibling or something?"

"Ah, look at this lovely top hat, would you like to-

"Sebastian, don't change the subject, I will ask you again."

"No, we are not related."

"I order you to tell me the connection between you two."

"Master, if you would care to see that we are in a shop surrounded by thousands of people. I am afraid it is not the best time on mine or Claude's life history to be discussed."

Ciel gazed around awkwardly, knowing it was another failed attempt to learn about the demon or the other.

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

My heart pounded in my chest. Girl 1643 and I weren't having the best of luck after our grand escape from that wretched place. We almost got sold off to another black market auction, have been mistaken for roadside prostitutes at least four times (I got the proof of how many perverted people there really are in London), escaped being raped narrowly, escaped multiple kidnappings and now we were facing starvation. Girl and I haven't found a single crumb of bread or anything anywhere. We managed to get a few drops of water from the sewer (resulting extreme vomiting) but other than that we haven't even eaten food for three days.

I have been especially concerned about Girl, being only being eleven years of age, she is extremely delicate. Whenever I squeeze her hand for reassurance, I manage to be extra careful because it feels like her tiny bones will snap even at the gentlest of contacts.

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

Suddenly it seems that my eyes had hit jackpot. A plump well groomed man was walking down smoking an expensive looking pipe. It was not he that got my attention though. It was a fat looking wallet that bulged at the left pocket of his brown overcoat. If I make a quick dash towards the man… he seemed in no condition to run and most of the people were either further away or marvelling away at the Trafalgar Square. I felt horrible doing this vulgar act but when your entire life plus life of an innocent was at risk, nothing was too vulgar.

"Wait here Girl. God had given us a big jackpot."

"Really? You mean like food?" Her voice excited.

"You can think of it that way. Promise me, if anything happens you will run without me, okay?"

"I promise but what are you-

Before she could finish her sentence, I made a run for it. The man almost passed out of my sight. Swiftly, I charged my right hand into his pocket catching the worn leather wallet.

I can't believe it. I actually caught that thing. Time seemed to freeze as I stared at awe in the wallet. The expected but unwanted cry of the man rang out.

"THEIF! THEIF! SHE HAS GOTTEN ALL MY MONEY! THEIF!" He yelled in a high pitched voice.

Ladies gasps filled the place as a couple men charged towards my form. My eyes met with a pair of unmistakable blood red ones, filling me with the most lustful thoughts. You know my weird read-the-mind-and-soul ability thing? Well, that worked up again. I felt the same frightening presence I felt in that cursed room near that blonde man with the insane girl, only this time it was different, sinister alright but more… sexual. Even if I only caught a brief glance, I knew they weren't the gentle teddy bear kind. They were pure sinful. Rare presences were almost never good. I ran towards the sooty alleyway, grabbed my companion's hand this time not caring to be delicate and sprinted like hell not even glancing backwards. I still knew that those pair of eyes was still boring into my back. Hopefully the other men had given up their chase.

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

"Wow! I have never even seen a place as fancy as this!" Squealed no other than Girl 1643 gaping at all the clothes we never could have hoped to afford.

"You can pick whatever gown you like sweetie."

"You are not joking."

"Nope I am not joking."

With another excited squeal, Girl ran down the woman's isle touching every dress's soft exquisite fabric before disappearing completely in the midst of fluffy bows and ribbons.

I looked about for something I would like. After pick pocketing a few other unsuspecting victims, we bought food and ate to our heart's content. There was more than enough money left for fancy clothes. I don't want to be considered a prostitute again in my filthy rags.

Everything in the ladies section was just not something I would like to wear. Too feminine for my taste and it would cost extra to buy another coat since winter was fast approaching. Nothing was to my liking but after a few minutes of wandering around I finally found the perfect outfit.

The saleswomen eyed me up and down, clearly displeased by my choice and how I look. But if you have money, nobody really cares.

"Are you sure you want this miss because this is clearly no attire for a proper young lady such as yourself. You might like these better."

She pointed to rows and rows of corsets. Glaring at her tiny waist I declined. I had to. I can never run in that revolting thing English women call fashion.

"I think I am perfectly satisfied with my choice thank you. I think you might want to give my sister a hand over there. She seems to be having a hard time deciding on what to choose."

I replied, moved by my own charm. The sour woman also seemed to be charmed herself.

"O- Of course my lady."

With a hasty curtsy she hurried of towards Girl. I proudly beamed down at the shiny pair of leather riding boots, black breeches, and a large trench coat complete with a fedora with a pretty colourful looking feather sticking out at the side. I can clearly see why she had said if I wanted it or not. It was strangely masculine but feminine at the same time, it brought out my figure nicely without making me look like a whore.

"Do I look beautiful?" Girl asked, she looked beautiful just like a petite doll.

"Yes you look more beautiful than anybody in the world."

At my response, she was beaming with joy. She had chosen a deep green gown with an appropriate amount of frills, with a large pale green bow dangling at her tiny waist. Thank goodness she did not have the air squeezed out of her by wearing a corset (the saleswomen suggested it but after a few of my death glares, she declined). All the women in the store were gaping at me, the disgraceful girl wearing _boy_ clothes. I paid them no attention as I motioned Girl to follow me out the shop, feeling more confident than I have felt in ages.

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

"Sorry mam, we are all booked out."

"Can't you spare one little room?"

"Nope, sorry mam."

My spirits have sunk lower than the sewers. The storm outside was brewing rapidly.

"Do you know anywhere that I and my friend here could stay at this hour. You see, we are travelling but because of the storm…"

"You are a noble right mam?" The man at the counter asked.

"Yes, I am?"

"Well, at the outskirt of London, there is the House of Phantomhive, you know that famous sweets company? Maybe you can seek shelter there."

"Hmm… thank you."

"No problem mam, good luck."

It was all sorted out. Hopefully some snobby noble would let me stay for one night. Outskirts of London were far, but we were used to walking. Girl and I slowly walked out in the dark thundering streets.

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

I banged away swiftly at the hard oak doors. The rain would have splashed us if not for the useful umbrella I had gotten form that store Merlins' or something. I was kind of worried because I doubt anybody would hear- My thoughts were cut off by the door opening with a hearty groan.

My blood ran cold as I found myself surrounded by the same dark presence, greeted by the same crimson eyes form earlier today. He looked at me with a questioning glare before finally speaking in a rich voice.

"What are you two young ladies doing here at this hour not to mention in this dreadful weather?"

Thank heavens my fedora was down, otherwise I would have blushed instantly. My iron grip hardened on Girl's wrist.

"I-I- My sister and I would like an r-room for the night if that is okay. You see we have been t-traveling a-and we are l-lost…"

He eyed Girl and me up and down. Great, another pervert. He had stopped abruptly when he saw Girl's face. An odd expression had pressed over his face. I had been sure I saw something menacing in his eyes.

"Most definitely, Miss…?"

Uh oh. This was what I have been dreading. Names. I racked my brain for good names. Any name would do at this moment. I looked away at a tree when a sudden idea for a name came in my head.

"Autumn Thorne and this is my sister… Chantelle Thorne." I finished smoothly. I never realized how good I was at lying.

"A combination of French and English names. My, how interesting." The man remarked. Was it me or was he taunting me? I looked over at Girl, she had gone white with fear.

"N-No, no, we are as English as we can get." I replied with a smile.

"Odd, since I never heard of the House of Thorne. I apologise that my master has retired to bed. You may meet him at breakfast. Would you like me to carry your trunk?"

"Oh no, no, I will manage just fine."

"Alright my lady, this way."

With the corner of my eye, I saw another man at the doorway, looking stony. This house really had a dark atmosphere, almost sinister. Ignoring my gut I followed the butler deeper into the manor with Girl lightly jogging to catch up.

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**OH YESH! I has entered my OCs and now the real things gonna start but sadly you gotta wait for more fluff.**

**Awesomeness!**

**Fallen_Angel**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello again fellow readers! If you think the story is lame, boring or it just plain doesn't make sense; Let me know by putting reviews. I haven't even gotten one review yet so I am kind of upset but you know you got to live with it… As usual if you have any questions or suggestions, please let me know. No angry mobs okay? I got a very angry email saying that I disgraced Black Butler… If you think that, I shall stop this story…**

**Awesomeness!**

**Fallen_Angel**

**Chapter Three: Those Girls, First Impressions**

This manor was the most beautiful place I have ever been to (it even beat the shop we went to earlier!). Beauty couldn't mask the unholy presences that sent of an uninviting atmosphere in the air. There was an awful feeling around the hellishly handsome man that led us into this large windowed room. Weirdly he had a tendency to make my cheeks heat up with that deep voice of his. The thunder was still rumbling away. The ominous sound made me shudder uncomfortably, if the scary feeling wasn't enough.

When nights were dark without any light or there was hope lost inside if me, my heart longed for the girl who is more than a mother figure to me. Her soft voice made all fear disappear again. Speaking of that, I looked around for _Autumn. _The room was actually big enough to get lost. I wonder what else I have left to see in life…

I never really noticed how pretty the now called Autumn was. All the dirt and grime was gone, the usual mud caked hair was now washed and combed and she was sitting with her fist on her chin bearing a thoughtful expression on her face. Straight ebony hair was placed neatly into a lose pony tail. The dark brown eyes were glossy near the candle light. Was she crying? It was difficult to tell. The depth in them was deep, there was undeserved pain in them, but even with that, her soul was impossible to decode, every fibre of her being a big complex mystery itself. She was always cheerful for me, the strong one, never giving in while there was I, who cried in her arms every night. A single long tear slithered its way down her face, she didn't even bother to wipe it…

"Autumn?"

I whispered. It had become a habit to, communicating late at night in those horrid places we were kept. The name felt unfamiliar in my tongue.

"Yes Girl?"

"You know, since we thought of our own names, let us just keep them, things might get suspicious if that butler catches us. From now on it is Chantelle, am I clear_ Autumn_?"

"I never heard you sound so grown up _Chantelle dear_."

"I hate it when you mock me."

"You are welcome. I need to be mean sometimes too."

"Chantelle, the man…"

"What about the man?"

"Just stay away from him."

"Why?"

"I don't exactly have the best feeling around him."

"There was another guy near the stair case remember?"

"Yes. Have you noticed that this place has a rather… interesting atmosphere?"

"You mean that an overly creepy and secretive aura."

"That's true. I never have seen so much dark colours around one person, not even Gabe."

There was a brief painful silence at the mention of the name. My hatred for silences made me break the ice.

"You know, no matter how disturbing this place may seem, that butler is something."

"What do you mean?"

"He is… very handsome."

"After all that we went through, please make sure that I don't have to hear that my little sister has married some kind of creep butler."

"Don't be this sick, I am way younger than him."

"So you do want to marry him…"

"Idiot…"

"OOOOHHHH…

"God I haven't even gotten to register how hot he is and you are already planning marriage?"

"I call dibs on being a bridesmaid."

"What have I gotten myself into…?"

The ebony haired one smiled in triumph.

"Can you sing me to sleep?"

"It has been a while since I did that, hasn't it?"

"Please Autumn?"

"You know I would never say no to you, little monkey."

With a satisfied smile, we cuddled up, never were we this toasty warm in a cold night. I closed my eyes as a soft haunting melody invaded my ears, nothing seemed scary now, not even the feeling in this place.

"_Softly, softly the Raven cries,_

"_In the field of Roses the Moon collides,_

"_In the palace of Thorns the mighty Kings lie…_

Was all I heard before I faded into the land of dreams...

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

A long red licorice hung loosely from the silk pyjama clad boy, who was sitting with both his legs up in another comfortable dark velvet chair. A hard covered collector's edition of _The Wuthering Heights_ lay lazily on his lap. Anybody not of this wealth would have gasped in shock the way the boy treated his book. It was obvious that the owner of this rare possession was dozing off in boredom. The story was not to his liking but he did like the setting and the sadness inside it otherwise the love triangle thing was too prissy for the boy's liking.

His dozing was interrupted as one of his two butlers came to view.

"Your book selection was horrible Sebastian."

"I am sorry to hear that you did not like it Bocchan, apparently it is quite popular with young readers these days."

"Do you think I care if a man got revenge on another man for stealing his woman?"

"Probably not."

The look Ciel gave the taller man was colder than ice.

"Why are you here Sebastian?"

"I needed to inform my Lord about some unexpected guests."

"Didn't those three take care of the unexpected visitors?"

"If you excuse me my Lord, I said unexpected not unwanted."

With this comment, Sebastian could see he had hit his grumpy master's nerve point.

"You let complete strangers in without permission?"

"I deeply apologise for this inconvenience but due to the rain, it was only polite to let them in."

"Politeness huh? Common curtsy towards my kind doesn't seem like your style Sebastian. Explain your actions."

"Two young ladies hardly are dangerous-

"You let whores in?"

"No my Lord," the butler said clearing his throat.

"Do you recall the event today at Trafalgar Square today my Lord?"

"What event?"

"When the gentleman near the alleyway had his money bag snatched by a couple of thieves?"

"Mm hm, what about that?"

"If I remember correctly, the two ladies have a surprising resemblance to those pick pockets."

The boy thoughtfully looked at a dusty bookshelf, suddenly interested. He motioned for Sebastian to continue on.

"The way they are dressing now are exactly opposite of how they were dressed this morning. They could easily pass of as genteel women."

"Get to the point. You are wasting my patience."

"They looked like from some major trafficking gang this morning. So my point is that there might be a group Her Majesty is unaware of. But most importantly, they give of a rather peculiar aura. Strong emotions that bear pain. I could sense it."

Sebastian looked at Ciel with the ever present smile on his face. Ciel simply glared hardly, his handed balled into fists.

"Peculiar aura?"

"It is a kind that I feel once in every seven millennias."

The Lord was used to having his butler change the subject when he asked a question that had to do with his origins. He knew this time it will be pointless too but he had a feeling that only time will explain.

"I don't see your reason for wanting to employ them as servants.

Ciel said quickly understanding what his butler was getting at.

"Young master, always clear in his words."

"Talk to them about the issue at breakfast tomorrow morning. I can sense that I have got my hands on a white hot trail that might lead to the gang cases throughout England."

"So would you like me to present this proposal to them tomorrow morning?"

"Do whatever you think will be right. I don't care. If you find them worthy, they are completely yours and Claude's responsibility. I feel like reading more, so get me some tea and quit bothering me."

"I thought my lord did not like the selection of the book."

"Go."

"Yes my lord. Thank you for understanding… personal requests."

"Don't make it sound like I am being all gushy to you both. I just want to know if they bear any _certain_ connections that may help me.

"You both, my lord?"

"How can you forget the presence of Claude in this manor I cease to know?"

"Forgive me my lord, now if you will excuse me."

As he was to go for the exit way, suddenly turning around he said:

"One more thing young master."

"What is it?"

"If you look at the younger sibling closely, I am absolutely sure you would see what else I am talking about."

With a little bow he glided out of the library, leaving his master dumbfounded on the cryptic remark.

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

"Would you like some more tea Miss Thorne?"

The statue like man we saw yesterday near the stair case said.

"No thank you. Pardon me but what was your name again?"

I tried to keep the little chat going since the master of this house failed to show up again. The uncomfortable feeling never left when I saw Chantelle busily chatting away with her _little crush._ The one called Sebastian was certainly shameless, flirting away carelessly with a twelve year old. With a closed eyed smile he sure does look like one hell of a rapist… or a very gay stripper… or an incredibly lecherously paedophilic good looking person. The man to my right replied.

"Claude. Claude Faustus."

"I have never heard about any Faustus families before."

"How could a beautiful noblewoman such as yourself have heard of names as lowly as mine?"

"Don't say that to yourself, I am just saying that it isn't a very common name."

"I am deeply honoured to…

Claude was cut of pretty harshly as the door to the dining hall burst open dramatically revealing a small male figure. Holding a freaking cane in his hand. The small boy possessed a high sense of authority that any snobby noble would yet it felt different, more hurt and rather lost. Just like from the hellish night with the mad girl and the good looking man. I see why the damn butlers have been dropping annoying hints around Chantelle. After I looked at the boy I couldn't blame them one bit. There was a major reason to be shocked.

The Earl looked exactly like my travelling companion I have fled with, shared adventures with for eight continuous years.

When I mean how exactly they look alike, I mean _exactly. _

The boy had the exact same round blue eyes and the peculiar shade of midnight hair that was not quite black and not quite brown. More of the bluish kind. The only difference being the plain yet expensive looking eye patch he wore.

I caught the eyes of all the members of the room except for Chantelle who was too busy mentally figuring out how to consume a lavish looking breakfast item in front of her.

"Young master, our visitors have been patiently waiting for your arrival. As I have informed you they came around last midnight."

Sebastian declared boldly while "young master" grunted lightly for a response.

God these rich people… how they think of them above their servants.

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**Chantelle**

Oh no.

The approach of extreme infinite awkwardness has begun with my sister and the grumpy kid. I looked at _my _Sebastian for extra reassurance but he was instead staring at the scenario ahead. After a few moments when we all realized that this was not going to work out, the butler sprang into the rescue.

"Bocchan, I am glad that you have been able to join us in breakfast. These are our _unexpected_ visitors. This is Lady Autumn Thorne and this is her dear little sister Lady Chantelle Thorne. _They are as English as they can get…_

Sebastian snarffed the last part out as if it was some inside joke he was thoroughly enjoying. Even I have to admit, that comment was rather stupid in a way. Ciel stayed unaffected at the off topic comment.

Ladies, this is our Earl of the manor, Earl Ciel Phantomhive, owner of the Funtom Company of Sweets and Toys."

"It is an honour to meet you my Lord Phantomhive. As your butler Sebastian stated, I am indeed Lady Autumn von Thorne and this is my one and only sister."

I fixed a little smile on my face and bobbed my head in _happiness_…

Holy Mother of God. My sister could be an actor, the way she said those lines with epic profession. Soon he was definitely going to ask us our destination and where we are from and our cover was two seconds away from being blown. He was a kid but he didn't seem that naïve, at all. Autumn's stories of unicorns and rainbows were not going to save us now.

"Pleasure." Ciel said briefly. His one visible eye glinting dangerously. It was beyond of freaky how he resembled me bit by bit.

Slowly he descended into the chair at the head of the table.

The spectacled man already had the chair out spreading a sparkling white apron on the kid's knees, serving a lavish looking piece of unknown food immediately. Wow, that was fast. I swear I saw him by my sister's side a second ago… I am already regretting on stepping a foot on this manor. What were we thinking? Asking shelter in a noble's house with their fancy looking silverware… According to my knowledge, there aren't even any well-known Thorne families in England. My body froze when the conversation of doom began.

This is something like how it kind of went...

"The Thornes' you say…"

"The one and only family in England Lord Phantomhive."

In the mentioning of his name he visibly shifted uncomfortably, for an instant second the cold blue eyes once locked into my nervous pair. His aura was in massive bluish and red flames. And I did not like what they symbolised.

Meaning of Extreme Impatience, suspicions, curiosity and irritation.

"Please do not address me as such for I fear this matter puts me in midst of awkwardness, our age groups are not that far apart and assuming you are a noble woman, I am simply Ciel at your service."

"Oh Lord Ciel, do not flatter me to such a privilege." As she flashed him a charming smile. The blush effect were immediate. No matter how hot headed this guy might seem, he was still a man. Ah men and their urges…

"I do hope my servant s provided with both your needs."

"Yes they did my Lord. I show my deepest appreciation for letting us stay for one night."

I noticed that he did not acknowledge this complement but instead now staring at me again very intensely. Again.

"Your sister, Lady Chantelle, does she not speak?"

Damn, he noticed me.

"In fact she does actually but she is not your very talkative girl, not to mention her health is fragile these days."

"Oh really?" He said in mock surprise. "I thought I saw her chatting away _rather talkatively_ away to my butler."

How did he know? Sis was right about walls having ears…

"Interesting…" Autumn stated shortly, chewing on a piece of buttered toast. Thank God. This finally indicated that this subject was closed.

"Lady Thorne, where are you travelling from, even at this season?"

"We were travelling from Transylvania, Romania my lord."

"For whatever reasons?"

"Personal family reasons that should stay strictly confidential for now."

"It would appear that you bear the typical English of a British noble woman without a single word bearing the pulls of a Romanian accent."

"Er, you see my lord; our noble house has been a bit… troubled for a few years, resulting in a very complex tangle of situations. We have our other reasons to have departed this family anyhow, meaning in simple words, we have abandoned our whole clan, travelling from place to place with the title "half-noble" wherever we go. Fallen nobles basically."

"Forgive me, but I fail to understand this tangle of situation which I should not have asked since it is not my business at all. Answer me my Lady, how come the Queens' Watch Dog has never even heard of the Thorne family let alone see a member?"

"I am hesitant to answer."

"Don't be."

"People have been fed money and threatened to keep their mouth shut about how the family fell from the Church of England's grace by making a very cruel conspiracy against the royal Tudor family, resulting the beheading of couple of members. Some survived, leading to make offspring. Since then the story of the wretched family of Thorne have been lost amidst history, residing in its darkest corners. I don't know exactly but since I can remember it has always been like this, we have been travelling from place to place like a pack of Gypsies."

"If I am not mistaken I heard you say that your family resides in Romania then how come you are…

"I think I have mentioned that we have some personal reasons to leave the place behind."

"Tell me my lady, are you working anywhere right now?"

"Excuse me?"

"I mean fallen noble or half-noble whatever you call it, straight on, are you low on money, travelling around in random?"

"I am sorry but I do not understand what you are saying."

I am one hundred percent sure that she was sure.

"Would you like to work here as a… nobleish Phantomhive servant?"

"My lord! I am offended!"

Autumn cast her hands dramatically over her oh-so-offended heart. Wait. Did I hear that correctly in my bloody ear? Did he just…

"Apologies my dear lady," Sebastian dutifully broke in.

"I am sure our Earl meant to say that would you, perhaps like to stay for a bit maybe help out here and there…

"That is practically the means of a servant! Thank you for letting us stay for the night and this delicious breakfast. Come on Girl we are leaving!"

Our hasty attempt to escape was blocked again by the nasty chatter of Sebastian.

"Please do not be offended my lady, our Earl would never have meant it that way. He was merely interested in you. By that I mean how you travelled around in distant lands. My lord is interested in all sorts of fascinating adventures. Maybe staying here could be a very pleasant experience for you. But of course I am not to decide that since I am a servant, a butler to the core."

As soon as Sebastian said that I swear I saw the kid give Sebastian the most murderous look without being impolite if that is possible.

I thought, Autumn was really good at telling stories about travelling and things. It was once in a life time opportunity. A million times better than staying in the comfiest alley ways, always running and running the fear of being sold or captured somewhere, never having a sense of peace. Seriously what could go wrong. Right? Plus I am really fond of the lavender bath salts.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

"We really like the offer you gave us, it was very generous of you." I blurted out sheepishly. Autumn pinched my hand, now being the second one casting a murderous look around.

The minute I said it, I regretted it almost immediately. The thousand things that could go wrong suddenly came flooding back in my head like a very huge unwanted tsunami. What if Sebastian behind his good looks was actually some kind of evil person that takes kids hostage? What if the creepy dude Claude was actually a mutant cannibal? He sure did look like one with how he was giving all of us hungry looks. I cannot even begin to explain the mad auras around here. Ok, calm down… Autumn told me too many scary stories down in the streets…

"Excellent. The young lady likes the idea so what about you Lady Thorne?"

"Um, we appreciate it but it would be a terrible burden on your shoulders. We have so much more travelling to do so…

Wait, using the noble's powers' we can find out so many things about ourselves that we didn't know before. Surely he got access to places that normal people couldn't go to? I also need to know why I look like him, coincidence or something much more? I could see a whole dark conspiracy right in front of my very eyes.

"Please Autumn? I mean we could use a break from all this travelling. This kind offer Lord Phantomhive gave us so thoughtfully, it would be rude to turn it down."

"O-Ok. If that is good with you…

"Consider it done. Claude will immediately provide two rooms for both of you and your luggage would be placed in appropriate places"

"No. Actually there are some articles in our trunks that needs to be handled with utmost delicacy…

"I assure you that it will be handled with as much delicacy as possible madam…

"Please."

"As you wish."

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

After a Day of Sitting about doing nothing in the library, at Autumn's Chamber, after getting mad at Chantelle at night…

"Did you notice something Girl?"

"What?"

"The way they suddenly made that offer."

"I think it was nice of them."

"Imagine you are a high class noble with a snotty top hat. Two unknown strangers turn up at your door at midnight in the middle of storm and rain, one of them female yet dressing like a male. They show a peculiar lack of manners yet claiming to be nobles with a bad history, Who speak informal English, who travel a lot and who are unsupervised women. Their story is very suspicious. I am not going to even talk about if they were seen in rags near a dark alleyway pick pocketing a fat guy, seen by your trusted butler. Now tell me, if you were a noble with a right mind, would you out of the blue say to them if they want to stay at your manor for some time and mope around? Meaning offering them a permanent home by any means?"

"Probably not."

"Exactly! He wants something form us."

"I was wondering the same thing that what could he."

"We could have busted out of here if you didn't start talking."

"Sorree!"

"There is nothing to be done, we might as well stay and find out what this bull is all about."

"Right."

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

At the same time…

"Did you notice something Sebastian?"

The Earl said not even bothering to acknowledge the lurking shadow of Claude in the room.

"I did indeed. Lots to be exact"

"Do you think they can see through your _charm_?"

"I do not think so if they are not who I think they are."

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing of importance. You should retire to bed now young master, we have a long day ahead of us since your friend Alois is visiting."

"What?!"

"Good Night young master."

At the corner of the room somewhere at the mention of the name, Claude flinched slightly.

**T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T**

**Sebastian and Claude's nightly ramblings…**

"So are you getting hungry for any certain souls yet _brother_ dear?"

"I thought I told you not to call me that you bastardy…

"Now, now, no need to get touchy there, I was just wondering."

"If you do not stop, I will spill the real name of yours."

"Do you think I cannot do the same to yours?"

"If you even know how to say it proper."

"What makes you think I cannot?"

"It is something that can be only be pronounced by the light whispers of the spiders, the soft drop of the morning dew against the thin crawlies' web…

"I get it how it is soo special."

"You don't even rule an important part of Hell."

"You don't even rule a part in Hell."

"That is because I rule my own dimension."

"You mean the sidekick of Hell? How lovely."

"At least ruling another _whole_ alternate dimension is better than ruling a little piece of a tiny place only the size of the mortal earth."

"Nobody even knows about you little world."

"Do you think I care if mortals did not record it in their little books?"

"I never said anything about mortals caring…

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-

Let's just say that went on for two more hours straight.

**I am sorry that took soo much time to post and stuff. Don't forget to follow, favourite and review! Do you guys want the SebbyVsClaude ramblings on every chapter? Let me know!**

**Stay Epic**

**Fallen_Angel**


End file.
